t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:RiverClan
(Saved it) "What happened?" The kit screamed out, "Why isn't he answering me?" The kit weeped in confusion, struggling to grasp what had happened. Whitestar had not intended to lose, that is why he was panicking and trying so hard to reach the entrance. He had been raising the kit for two moons now, he had found the kit caught in a thorn bush by the side of a thunderpath, the kit said that his mother had left him. -Whitestar/Rowankit ( XD . ) - Dreaameh Fernstar padded forward slowly, looking over the body of Whitestar, "Kit. What's your name?" She mewed softly, her eyes finally gentle. Fernstar gave a flick of her tail, "Whitestar? He's-" She paused, thinking about what the kit was to Whitestar, "He's asleep." She nodded. The RiverClan leader felt her breath hitch in her throat at the lie. StarClan would not be pleased. ~Fernstar The kit looked up at Fernstar, "my name us Rowankit!" He mewed, tears streaming from his face, but hope shining in them at what the she-cat had said. Rowankit began to lick Whitestar clean of the blood on his pelt, spitting at times at the foul taste and smell that it gave off.-Rowankit(Still wondering why starclan still gave Whitestar his lives back?) ((Hmmnope)) Fernstar leaned forward to look at the kit, "Come on, now. Calm down. It's okay." She nodded, giving the kit a lick across the head. The RiverClan leader sighed before picking the kit up by his scruff, "Let's get you cleaned up." Fernstar gave a shuddering sigh ~Fernstar Rowankit hissed firously, fighting to get out of the she-cat's grasp, "Let me go! He squealed, "I want to clean him so that when he wakes up he isn't so dirty!" -Rowankit Fernstar kept her grip, but paused, "Rowankit. He's not waking up... He walks in StarClan, now." Probably the dark forest... ''she thought. She carried him into the camp and set him down beside the others. The RiverClan leader then bounded up onto RiverRock and yowled, "''all cats eld enough to swim and catch fish, gather here, with me, below RiverRock for a clan meeting." ''~Fernstar Dawnkit felt a flicker of hope, staring at the dead body. Maybe now, his spirit would finally rise to a better place. A yowl of a ceremony made the tawny kit jump in surprise. Was this her apprentice ceremony? She hoped so. Her body trembled furiously. Dawnkit staggered towards the sleepy Ripplefrost. "Echonight?" Dawnkit whispered, lifting a paw to her muzzle. "Can you help me drag him to the medicine den?" A flash of quick memory went back to her first meeting. She, at that time, had been terrified of Fernstar's frantic yowl, "''Get back to camp!" Those exact words. Echo night had comforted her, so she felt a small bond.~Dawnkit Frostfoot was the first to limp into the clearing, dried blood staining his fur. "What's Fernstar going to announce?" He asks quietly, his eyes fixed on Fernstar. Perhaps she was picking a deputy? He thought. He started to lick his chest wound, it was sore and tasted bad by the herbs. He lapped Rabbitkits cheek, "Rabbitkit, go back into the nursery now." He scolded his kit gently.~Frostfoot ((Fernstar, would you like to play for one of our kits? Rabbitkit, Winterkit, Rubykit and Grasskit.)) "No!" He screamed, immidiately running back to the body as soon as he was put down, squeezing himself in between Whitestar's legs, pressing up close to his chest. "Starclan would never take him from me! I love him! He takes care of me, why would they do that?" The kit cried, unable to comprehend the situation. He had not seen all of the fighting, only when the first cat attacked Whitestar, and that is when he covered his eyes.-Rowankit ((Sorry I've been so inactive. ;( What's happening by the way? I'm confused so let's just say Icyclaw was sleeping the hole time?)) Icyclaw padded out of the warrior's den and into the clearing. She nearly fainted as she saw the body of Whitestar. "What happened?" She gasped.~Icyclaw Fernstar watched Rowankit from her post before looking down at the surrounding cats, "Things will need fixing." She began, "This attack from Whitestar has set us low, and it will take time to heal." The she-cat sighed, "But for now. Dawnkit and Dreamkit, Please come forward." She smiled lightly, "Dawnkit and Dreamkit''', '''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Dawnpaw and Dreampaw. Dreampaw, your mentor will be Frostfoot. Dawnpaw, I will be your mentor. I hope Frostfoot will pass down all he knows on to you, Dreampaw. And I will pass down all I know to you, Dawnpaw." ''She then thought. Didn't Dreampaw want to become a medicine cat apprentice? Some thigns may have to change in time, "But also." Fernstar scanned the crown, "Appleblossom has failed the achieve her duties as deputy of RiverClan. Quietheart, step forward." Fernstar waited for a moment, "''I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of RiverClan is Quietheart!" ''She then looked at her paws, "Dismissed..." ~Fernstar Frostfoot wanted to leap in the air, he had gotten an apprentice! He nods at Fernstar, his eyes glinting with happiness. He bounded towards her, giving her a lick to the cheek. "Thank you, Fernstar." He meowed, blushing a bit as he stepped forward and touched noses with Dreampaw. "Hello Dreampaw, happy your an apprentice?" He winks.~Frostyyyy Icyclaw ran over to Frostfoot. "Are you OK?" She asked him, seeing him lick his chest wound.~Icyclaw Fernstar dipped her head slightly to Frostfoot before leaning down and bringing her nose to Dawnpaw's, "You were brave today, young Dawnpaw." She smiled. Despite the clawmarks that her embedded on her neck, and the wound on her chest, she was as calm and normal as usual. ~Fernstar Dawnkit had almost completely forgotten about Ripplefrost. Her eyes gleamed and she was purring so loud, she knew even Shadowclan could hear! As she sat down, eagerly waiting for her mentor to be announce, Dawnkit glanced at Dreamkit. The mentors were finally announced! And Fernstar as her mentor! Dawnkit new her new name was official by StarClan, Dawnpaw. Her heart pounded like wings beating. Dawnpaw stood proudly up on the River Rock, but before she could forget, tipped her little nose onto Her leader's. Dawnpaw Leaped down with a hard thud, wanting to race around like she could forever.~Dawnpaw!!!!! Ripplefrost awoke when he heard Fernstar's yowl. He sat up, wincing as the pain shot through him. He bent his head, lapping at his chest fur. His limb was wrapped in cobweb, he positioned it awkwardly on the ground, looking up at Fernstar. After the announcements, Ripplefrost joined in with the cheer of the other cats. "Dreampaw! Dawnpaw!" The tabby forced a smile, glad to have something positive going on in his Clan. A small pang of disappointment held in his chest, Ripplefrost did want an apprentice, but he figured that he would have to wait some more. His whiskers twitched as he watched Dreampaw and Dawnpaw. --Ripplefrost After spitting out the last clump of mud from his fur, Firekit padded outside of his den. The first thing he noticed was the body of the large tom in the clearing. ''Our leader's dead, he thought, sitting next to the body and staring into the yellow eyes, glazed over with death. The silver tabby felt the wind prickle his skin coldly, but he didn't move for a moment until he glanced around. Fernstar's words seem sincere, he mused, not that I care. That Dreampaw will pay for what she's done. He next noticed a small, brown kit he had not seen before, then continued staring at the body of what he thought was their leader. ~Firekit Good, that fox is dead. ''Hunter thought bitterly, he had also broke the code he was meant to follow, he broke the medicine cat code and he was ashamed of it. But he knew no one in Riverclan cared... But he cared about it, he slowly padded toward the entrance. - Hunter ((XD Aquila, another hilarious quote from Firekit))~Dawnpaw ((Told ya he's a clean-freak. ~Aquila)) Rowankit looked up from his sobbing at the kit who sat infront if his father figuer's body, "Go away!" He mewed at the kit. "He didn't know you bow go away!" -Rowankit Firekit glanced at the sobbing kit. "Does it matter? He was our leader," the large kit answered. "A shame it was a bunch of traitors that had to kill him." Firekit glanced at the gathered group of cats with a silent anger in his eyes. ~Firekit ((Firekit's a bad little kitty! ;D))~Dawnpaw ((Well, I exist, but thank you, Dawnpaw. And I already said, Firekit just left the nursery and he doesn't know better. ~Aquila)) Rowankit was too deep in sorrow to hear anything the kit had said, he continued to wail at the lose of Whitestar, constantly asking him to wake up, and wondering how the others could be celebrating while is whole world was falling apart. -Rowankit Firekit almost pitied the one beside him. Instead, he turned around and listened to the meeting. "They're apprentices now, huh," he muttered to himself, then shuffled closer to Whitestar's body and sighed, looking over at Fernstar. "She did it for power. I just know it." ~Firekit Winterfur's fur rustled in the wind. She saw Whitestar's dead body lied on the ground. She muffled close to Firekit. "He was a traitor, Fernstar is our leader." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 02:15, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "He was no traiter!" Rowankit hissed at the she-cat. /How could she say that?/ he though, remembering how caring a loving a father Whitestar had been to him. -Rowankit He pulled away from the warrior and stared at her with a challenge in his eyes. "And how am I supposed to believe that?" the silver tabby questioned. "You were one of them who tried to kill him." ~Firekit Winterfur stood her ground. "Fernstar deserves the rank more than him especially." She finished, lapping at her chest fur. "For one, he killed many cats. Even his own blood, in his own Clan! Its undescribable!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 02:29, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Frostfoot had heard all the conversation of Firekit, he padded over to his son, grabbing his son by the scruff and dropping him in the nursery. "Firekit, show some respect." He gently cuffed Firekit on the ear, his eyes clouding, not having the energy to do it harder. "Be nice." He scolds his kit.~Frost "'Nice' isn't in my personality, ''father," the kit informed, sitting fluffed up in the corner of the den, grooming his messed up fur. ~Firekit (I left . Became an apprentice while I was gone . Xd )) Dreampaw fluffed out her fur with pride . "I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" ''And maybe a medicine .... ''she strolled to Frostfoot and sat down . "When are you going to show me around the territory ?" she glanced at Firekit and snorted -Dreampaw Frostfoot heaved himself onto his paws, his chest still sore from the fight. "Dreampaw, i would be glad to show you around." He purrs, hiding the pain in his voice. He smiles weakly, wheezing before turning to flick his tail. "Maybe we can patrol too." He rasped, his paws dragging him along, ready to start.~Frostfoot